Ramblings about Doctor Who
by Scarlette Sparks
Summary: Here is any just random thoughts, questions and things learnt from Doctor Who since 2005. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is really just ramblings about Doctor who (since 2005) **

**I don't own anything**

**Please review with any ideas or comments**

Bad Wolf means the end of the universe

Especially when coupled with cloister bells

The Doctor is Jenny's only parent yet she is blond

'Oh, this is how it all ends, Pond flirting with herself'

It is Amy's fault when it is '_my_ skirt and _my_ husband and _your_ glass floor'

'Bow ties are cool.'

'Fezzes are cool'

'Stetsons are cool'

'Bunk beds are cool'

'Glasses are cool'

The Doctor never wants to go

Also he really wants to be ginger

And obviously has never heard of hair dye

'New mouth, new rules'

Don't bother trying to feed a new Doctor

He'll just want something crazy like fish fingers and custard

The Doctor's worse than everybody's aunt

A kissogram is a job

The world is important

Despite being able to travel through time and space the Doctor really loves the earth

And he must love humans

As he protects them and earth a lot

The Doctor is scary

'Basically...run' when you are evil and facing the Doctor

The Doctor is '_definitely_ a mad man with a box'

The swimming pool likes being in the library in the TARDIS

Time Lords/Ladies are obsessed with teeth when they regenerate

Harriet Jones, when you are the (ex-) Prime Minister people tend to know who you are without you giving ID

Martians look nothing like the Sycorax

Rose Tyler 'address the Sycorax, um, according to... Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of... the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorious, and, um, the Gelth Confederacy as, uh, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess, and—ooh!—the Daleks! Now leave this planet in peace! In peace.'

The tenth Doctor is rude and not ginger

As he got annoyed at Rose giving up on him

Also the Tenth Doctor likes quoting things

Like the Lion King

And Harry Potter

He is a 'no second chances' sort of man

It takes the Doctor 6 words to get rid of the Prime Minister

Seeing everything is 'Fantastic'

Donna is brilliant

Jack is brilliant

Rose is brilliant

And in 2005 will have a brilliant year

And she is also 'Fantastic'

Seeing the Sun expand and the Earth roasted is a date

And a good first date if it involves chips afterwards

'The city of New New York! Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New New York.'

Rose Tyler=Chav (according to Cassandra)

When you have two hearts you apparently eat out a samba

Rose has been looking at the 10th Doctor

And she does like him

When there are better things to do than dying, dying can wait

If you're a companion don't try an accent

Unless your Donna, then you have a talent at speaking with a posh accent

Psychic Paper, amazing at giving credentials, ID and good at just general sneakiness to get into places

Unless you show it to Shakespeare

Where it doesn't work as he is a genius

Also the doctor prefers to use it to be a waiter/waitress then to get in by being guests, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose Tyler

Even though he technically is Sir Doctor and she technically is Dame Rose Tyler

Gambling is abusing privileges of travelling in time when it is gambling for a fiver

But not when it is gambling for a ten

Despite the fact that neither the Doctor nor Rose ever have money

Rose Tyler can get Queen Victoria to say 'we are not amused'

For the Koh-I-Noor Jackie would fight the were-wolf of with the bare hands and win

The Doctor really likes Physics

And he really likes teaching it

And Rose really hates being a dinner lady

The curse of the Time Lords- watching those you love wither and decay

Rose is impressed by Sarah-Jane meeting the Loch Ness Monster

Nothing is better than the Loch Ness Monster

The Doctor should worry when two companions (one former, one current or both former) are together

First they will argue about who has done more

And then they will laugh at the Doctor

The Doctor will always stroke the TARDIS

And sometimes companions will want to give them some time alone

Then the Doctor will call the TARDIS, Sexy

K9 is a bad dog

Monster have nightmares about the Doctor

Mickey need prospective

Rose Tyler – very good at distacting the Doctor

The Doctor is not a Martian

The Doctor gets surprised to easily

'The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history'

Always 'Run'

'Lots of planets have a north'

'jiggery pokery' is a technical term

Everything comes down to money

Rose looks beautiful, for a human

When the Doctor's enemies are put in a exhibit he knows he's getting old

Be careful what you wish for

According to everyone else who isn't human 'red's camp'

The 9th Doctors nose has special powers

That why it's so big

So his ears may have special powers as well

'Go to your room' would be terrible last words

Special features drain batteries

The Doctor communicates by blowing up stuff despite him thinking he's peaceful

The Doctor is usually first to argue with history

Unless it's a fixed point

But then he still argues

Sometimes '_Everybody lives'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the points 101-150. I hope you enjoy and understand them, if you don't understand one review. If you have an idea review. If you enjoy this review. If you're just generally bored, review. So, basically please review :)**

**Disclaimer: still own nothing :(**

Chapter 2

Pete is alive in a world so its Pete's World

Pete's world is a mirror image to our world

Or at least the void room is

Yes, the TARDIS is bigger on the inside

No, the Doctor and Donna are not a couple

For Jack hello is flirting

So he must be told to 'stop it' when he says hello

The Doctor is sometimes embarrassed by his sonic screwdriver

Sonic screwdrivers are not good at wood

But somehow they can put up shelves

The Eleventh Doctor= save the world then trip over

The Doctor can sometimes dance

The Ninth Doctor is quite good

The Eleventh however has forgot how to dance and is terrible

The men at Amy and Rory's wedding were terribly shy when the Doctor asked them to dance

'Bananas are a great source of potassium'

Sonic Screwdrivers came into existence when the Doctor looked at a screwdriver and thought it could be more sonic (well according to Jack anyway)

Regeneration means a whole new colouring to work with

The Doctor is the King of Okay

But it's not a very good title

The Doctor and Donna are mimes in the making

Oods always mean what they say

The Tenth Doctor really likes licking things

Jackie Tyler is terrifying

She'll slap you

Or kiss you

No one knows which ones worse

Turn Left not right

Companions love the word forever

There is no such thing as impossible

People will wonder about what four people can do in a small box

And Jack will have a few ideas

'Cool' hates will be shot

Rule one, the Doctor lies

And so does River Song

Because she knows more than you think

Spoilers

Dance will always have a double meaning from now on

Doctor's need catch phrases

Amy will never forget

Before you shout at Amy for forgetting you, look around the room first

There will be TARDIS's and pictures

The Doctor doesn't like being saluted

Nor does Rose

Donna however wants to be saluted

And she wants to be hugged by Jack

Mickey, Jack and Martha however don't care what the Doctor wants

Martha with saluting and only a few other things

Mickey and Jack with everything

Especially if it is to do with Rose Tyler


End file.
